Trials and Tribulations of Fatherhood
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: (don't ask about the title)Yaoi, Goten/Vegeta. a story about Goten and Vegeta raising thier daughter, Sequal to Sayjin Heat. Finaly a new chapter
1. Default Chapter

"Mommy." Kyoko said running and jumping on Goten's lap. It was her fourth birthday, she was wearing the outfit Bra bought her. A pale blue long sleave shirt with blue jeans. Her hair was like Vegeta's only she had two bangs come down(kinda like Vegito.) Vegeta walked up beside the couch.  
  
"So how are you today?" Goten asked ruffling Kyoko's hair.  
  
"Good." She said hugging him.  
  
"And how are you today?" He asked looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta answered by leaning over and pressing his lips to his.  
  
"I'll take that as a great." Goten said kissing him again. They parted when they heard a small growl from Kyoko. Vegeta laughed ruffling her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey dad, Goten, I'm home from school." Bra yelled walking in.  
  
"Hey there birthday girl." She said as kyoko jumped up huggin her. Trunks walked in behind Bra.  
  
"Hey guess what I got you." Trunks said handing Kyoko a wrapped up package. Kyoko took it ripping off the wrapping paper. There was a small outfit thea looked like one of Vegeta's old blue body suit, white golves, and white boots.  
  
"Thanks." She said hugging him and running off with her outfit.  
  
"You know you're gonna spoil her." Goten said watching Kyoko run off.  
  
"That's my job." Trunks said grinning. Kyoko came back out with the outfit on.  
  
"Look daddy." She said. She walked over to Trunks and started using his leg as a punching bag.  
  
"Ok, ok, that's enough don't forget who bought that." Trunks said trying to block his leg off. Vegeta laughed picking her up.  
  
"So I see you've been training her already." Bra said. 


	2. chapter2

Ok the whole reason Kyoko calls Goten Mommy, even though Vegeta had her, is cause Vegeta wouldn't be able to handle it. Goten just thinks it's cute so he goes along with it.  
  
Goten was in the kitchen helping Bra make Kyoko's birthday cake. It was a red velevt cake with cream cheese frosting. Kyoko told him she like the red cause it reminded her of blood.  
  
'Must of got that from Vegeta.' He thought waiting for the cake to finish baking. Kyoko was out with Vegeta training, it was one of her favorite things to do. She'd either train with Vegeta or Goten, when Goten got home from work. He had gotten a job from Trunks at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey Goten I think the cake's done." Bra said prying him from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh ok, thanks." He said pulling the cake out of the oven. He then felt a rush of energy from outside.  
  
'Must be teaching her energy attacks.' Goten thought putting the pans on the counter. He looked out the window to find Kyoko sitting on the ground watching Vegeta fire energy blasts in the air.  
  
"You should go out there." Bra said looking out the window with him. Goten nodded and walked out teh door. Kyoko turned around smiling at him.  
  
"Mom, watch what I learned to do." She said levitating into the air. Goten smiled at her. She landed and mimiced Vegeta as he powered up a ki blast. He fired it into the sky and watched it shoot through the clouds. Kyoko watched awed.  
  
"I can't wait till I can do that." She said as it dissapeared. Goten felt someone apear behind him. He turned around to see Goku.  
  
"Grandpa." Kyoko said running over to him and hugged him. Goku picked her up.  
  
"Happy birthday." He smiled.  
  
"Gohan should be here in a minute." He said to Goten. Goten knodded. His relationship was still a little rocky with his father and brother, but they still came over to see Kyoko. 


	3. chapter3

I'm not sure when I'll put the next chapter up, I'm stuck. So if you have any idea's e-mail me or IM me them, thanks.  
  
Goku handed Kyoko to Vegeta.  
  
"You know you look just like your dad." He said ruffling her hair. Kyoko smiled, but it looked more like Goten's then Vegeta's. Goku bit the inside of his bottom lip.  
  
"So I've noticed you've been with the namek." Vegeta said snaping Goku from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah how'd you know?" He asked confused.  
  
"I can smell him all over you." Vegeta smirked. Goku tried his best to smile but it only came halfway. Vegeta looked over at Goten and noticed he was looking at the ground. He walked over grabbing his hand.  
  
"Well I'm sure everythings about done inside." He said looking back at Goku. Goku walked up beside them, Vegeta handed Kyoko to him. Goku walked inside.  
  
"It's not your fault, so quit blaming your self." He said wrapping his arms around Goten's neck.  
  
"I know." Goten sighed, leaning down pressing his lips to Vegeta's. Goten slid his tongue over Vegeta's bottom lip. Vegeta opened his mouth so they could deepen the kiss. Vegeta let out a moan when Goten's tongue slid over his canines. They parted when they heard a cough.  
  
"Everyone inside?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta said with his arms still wrapped around Goten's neck. Goten nodded blushing. He then grabbed Vegeta by the waist and slung him up catching his legs and started walking torwards the door.  
  
"Put me down I can walk." Vegeta said struggling in hi arms.  
  
"Yeah but it's more romantic this way." Goten smiled. They walked in followed by Gohan. Goten then put Vegeta down at the table. 


	4. chapter4

Vegeta took the sleeping Kyoko into her room and tucked her in bed. Goten stood in the doorway grinning. Vegeta turned smirking at him. He walked up and pressed his lips to his. Goten wrapped his arms around his waist. Vegeta pushed Goten forwoard out of the room, breaking the kiss. Goten let out a growl and picked Vegeta up carrying him to their room. He then sat him on the bed kissing him again.They parted panting and smiling. Vegeta then grabbed Goten pulling him down but they heard a small whimer and sat up to see Kyoko in their doorway.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten asked getting up.  
  
"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you? Please." She said sniffling. Vegeta let out a sigh as Goten picked her up. Goten layed her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. Vegeta got up and layed on the other side. Kyoko closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Good night." Goten said leaning over and kissing Vegeta.  
  
Goten woke up looking over to see the bed was empty.  
  
"I slept in again." He said rolling out of the bed. He walked down the stairs to find Kyoko and Vegeta eating. He slumped in the chair next to Vegeta.  
  
"Well I have to go to school before I'm late." Bra said handing Goten a plate. "So you have to fix your own plate." Goten smiled and started pileing all the food he could fit onto his plate then sat back down and begain eating.  
  
"Well guess I'll have to call off today." Goten said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"I was going to drop Kyoko off at Marron's to play with James(Marron and Trunk's son, he's one year younger than Kyoko) and spend the day alone." Vegeta said.  
  
"You can still drop her off." Goten said grinning. 


	5. chapter5

Ok I tried to make this more drtailed but I suck at it so.......  
  
  
  
Goten got back from taking Kyoko to Marron's. He walked in the door to find Vegeta curled up asleep on the couch. Goten smiled walking over to him. He then leaned over pressing his lips to Vegeta's. Vegeta's eye's popped open as Goten's tongue slipped in his mouth. He then closed them wrapping his arms around Goten's neck. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling they parted panting. Goten sat on top of Vegeta then layed down kissing him again. Vegeta let out a moan when Goten's hands slid under his shirt and slowly lifted his shirt while massaging his sides. Goten smirked mentally, remembering what sounds come form each touch. They parted and Goten slid Vegeta's shirt off. Vegeta pulled Goten's off.  
  
"You're fiesty today." Goten said leaning back down. Vegeta pulled Goten closer pressing their lips together.  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Nothing." He said as his hand started sliding down to Vegeta's pants. Vegeta moaned as Goten licked the side of his neck he then started travling down, while he started unbuttoning Vegeta's pants.  
  
(A while afterwards)  
  
"I'm home from school early so I'll take K......" Bra said then sheilded her eyes from the scene on the couch. Goten woke up yaening and Vegeta rolled over falling on the floor.  
  
"Damn it." He said sitting up. They then noticed Bra and blushed grabbing the couch pillows and covered up.  
  
"Uh... um.. uh." Goten stuttered then grabbed Vegeta's arm and drug him to their bedroom.  
  
"Boy I'm never going to get that image out of my head, or look at the couch the same." She sighed walking into the kitchen. 


	6. chapter6

Kyoko woke up coughing and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Mommy I threwup." She yelled running into Goten and Vegeta's room and jumping on their bed. Vegeta sat up pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Dad I threw up." She said then started coghing again.  
  
"Well go back to your room and I'll be there in a minute."Vegeta said putting her on the ground.  
  
"But I want you to carry me." Kyoko whined.  
  
"I can't right now. So hurry up and go." He said looking around the room to find where his boxers might of landed. Kyoko pouted and walked out. Vegeta got up and walked over to his dresser grabbing a pair of boxers and puliing them on. He turned around to see Goten still asleep and drooling on his pillow. Vegeta couldn't help but smile. He walked over and bent down pressing his lips to Goten's. Goten suddenly wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him ontop of him. Vegeta pushed himself up out of Goten's grasp. Goten let out a whimper.  
  
"If you didn't want me to do that why' you start it?" He asked holding onto Vegeta's arms.  
  
"Cause I thought you were asleep, and I would do more but Kyoko's sick." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh ok, well then maybe later." Goten said leaning up and kissing Vegeta.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Vegeta asked getting up.  
  
"Other than working and food yes, and always when I'm around you." Goten grinned. Vegeta sighed walking out the room. Goten stood up getting his boxers of the ground and putting them on. He stretched and yawned walking into the hallway and then Kyoko's room.  
  
"She have a fever?" He asked watching Vegeta sit on Kyoko's bed.  
  
"I think she has a flu of some sort." Vegeta said. Kyoko crawled into his lap and nuzzled against his chest.  
  
"Well she sould get some rest. Thats what my mom did when I was sick." Goten said then stopped. Vegeta looked up at him worridly.  
  
'That's right he still gets emotional over his mother's death.' He thought. Goten sat next to him laying his head on his shoulder. Vegeta sighed putting his arm around Goten.  
  
'I keep foregeting he's still just a kid.' He thought kissing Goten's forehead.  
  
"You heard your mom, get some rest." He said hugging Kyoko. Kyoko pouted and layed down. Vegeta got up pulling Goten up. He noticed tears starting to form in Goten's eyes. He pilled him out the door and back to their room. He sat on the bed and pulled Goten on his lap.  
  
"It's alright." He said as he heard Goten start to cry. He pulled Goten's head up and kissed his forehead. Goten grinned and pressed his lips to his.  
  
"How about a shower?" He asked, his grin widening.  
  
"Sure why not." 


	7. chapter7

Chichi and Bulma were standing in front of King Yama.  
  
"So we can see how our families are?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Yes, but you might not like what you see." He warned them.  
  
"Who do you want to see first?"  
  
"Goku." Chichi said. They looked at the image apearing, it was Goku sleaping wrapped in Piccolo's arms. Bulma caught the fainting Chichi.  
  
"What abot Trunks?" Bulma asked. Trunks was stting on a couch with James in his lap and Marron laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Gohan?"She asked waking Chichi. Gohan was at Dende's lookout meditating.  
  
"Bra should be at the house still, I belive." Bulma said.  
  
"How abot Goten?" Chichi asked. Goten was sitting at the table eating, Kyoko was beside him. Vegeta walked in sitting next to Goten and Goten leaned over kissing him. The image dissapeared and King Yama heard two thuds. Chichi woke up a minute later followed by Bulma.  
  
"Your disguting perverted husband ruind my perfect angel." Chichi yelled.  
  
"What? Your son always seemed gay." Bulma yelled back.  
  
"Whos kid was that?" She yelled at King Yama.  
  
"Goten and Vegeta's"  
  
"So that means sayjins can get pregnant."  
  
"What my Goten got Vegeta pregnant?" Chichi asked horrified.  
  
"Guess he wasn't so perfect afterall." Bulma smirked. 


	8. chapter8

It had been two weeks since Vegeta and Kyoko were sick. Kyoko had gotten over it in three days, but Vegeta still got up sick in the morning. Goten started getting worried. He was sitting at his desk when he suddenly realized why.  
  
"Trunks, I need to go home." He yelled into the small speaker.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think Vegeta's pregnant again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on I need to go home." Goten whined.  
  
"Ok ok, but you need to start making up for all the days you've been missing." Trunks said then sat back in his seat.  
  
Goten ran in door skidding to a stop. He looked over to see Kyoko and James watching some cartoon.  
  
"Kyoko, where's your dad?" He asked hurridly. Kyoko looked up at him then at the floor and then back at him.  
  
"Uh...., I think he went to the gravitron." She finally said.  
  
"Yeah he went in there a few minutes ago." James said. Goten ran down the hall then down the stairs. Forgetting to turn the gravity off he opened the door and hit the floor. He saw Vegeta walk over laughing. Vegeta turned the gravity off. Goten sat up.  
  
"Damn that hurt wht did you have that on?" Goten asked rubbing his head.  
  
"700x." He said sitting next to Goten.  
  
"You shouldn't be straining your self when your pregnant." Goten said worridly.  
  
"When did you figure that out?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Uh, an hour ago." He said looking at the ground.  
  
"And since when is 700x straining. Kyoko and James can already train in 100x." Vegeta said. Goten's jaw dropped.  
  
"I can only go 200x." I haven't really been training latly." He said staring off.  
  
"Well why don't we spar now?" Vegeta asked getting up. Goten knodded getting up. 


	9. question

Ok so Vegeta's pregnant again(Yay!) I would love to know some names for boys and girls, and(hopfully I don't get yelled at for this) if you like rpgs go here(http://www.geocities.com/dbzyaoirpg) 


	10. chapter9

Goten was sitting in the hospital holding Vegeta's hand.  
  
"How long is it going to take?" Goten asked, trying to avoid some people's stares.  
  
"Umm, Mr., .. Vegeta?" A blonde girl asked. Vegeta and Goten stood up.  
  
"Come this way please." She said walking through the doors. They followed her to a small room. It had a chair near the wall and a small table(You know those ones you sit on while the doctor examines you.) and a small bench behind a shower curtin(remember's the shower curtain, It's a funny story, but I'll put it at the end so you can get on with the story). Goten sat in the chair pulling Vegeta on his lap. They sat in their a good twenty minutes(Yes I've had this trouble in the hospital and in the doctor's office). A young girl,around 20, with long brown hair, pulled back cam in.  
  
"Hello my name is Dr. McElwain(pronounced Mac Elwain, it's Irish)." She said. She then looked at her papers and at Vegeta and Goten.  
  
"You're pregnant?" She asked confused. Vegeta knodded.  
  
"Well, uh, wow I'll be the first doctor to work on the first male to have a baby." She said, stars in her eyes(Starts singing Stary-eyed suprise). Goten and Vegeta looked at her nervously.  
  
"Hmm, wel lets get you on the table and I'll check everything out." She smiled. Vegeta stood up and hopped onto the table. Goten stood up putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Dr. McElwain took out a small device that looked like a hand held tv. She placed it in front of Vegeta's abdomen. Their was a small flash and an ultrasound image appeared on the screen.(I made it more advanced cause they are pretty more advanced in stuff).  
  
"Wait.... how long have you been pregnant?" She asked worridly.  
  
"Two and a half months." Vegeta said.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked worridly.  
  
"Well they seem almost fully developed." She said confused.  
  
"They?" Goten and Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes I belive, triplets." She said. Vegeta looked down then at Goten. Goten looked at the ultrasound image.  
  
"Uh, can you tell what they are yet?" He asked.  
  
"That ones a girl, that ones a boy, and I'm not sure what that one is." She said.  
  
"Thanks, we'll be back in month." Goten said.  
  
"A month?" 'I guess guys can develop babies fadter.' She thought as Goten and Vegeta left.  
  
"Oh well, I'll be world famous after this." She smiled.  
  
(Ok on with the funny story)  
  
Ok I was in the doctor's office with my mom. It looked just like the one I discribed, My mom was sitting in the chair and I was on the table, it took the doctor a good 30 minutes to get there. But my mom looked up at the bench and noticed a coat hanger hook.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if I hid behind that curtain and jumped out when the doctor came in." She asked. I started laughing imagining my mom doing that.  
  
"Oh and then when I jumped out I'd get my eye poked out and the other one would be up my nose. That would hurt." She said. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah that would be good, but then you'd be here instead of me. And it would be in your mouth not your nose." I told her trying to hold in my laughter.(The sad thing was I kept laughing for 10 minutes and I was crying and out of breathe just caue I was imaging my mom doing that and she kept going on about it). I wonder if she'll do that next time we go back. 


	11. chapter10

Kyoko was sitting on Goku's lap watching tv when Goten and Vegeta came in. Kyoko ran over jumping into Goten's arms.  
  
"Mom, how come dady's haven the baby? James said his mammy had him." Kyoko blurted out real fast.  
  
"Uh, thats cause,.... " Goten started.  
  
"Thats cause daddy can have babies and mommy can't." Vegeta said getting her from Goten.  
  
"Oh. How come?" She asked as Vegeta put her down.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older." He said ruffling her hiar.  
  
"Oh ok." She said running off looking for James.  
  
"Thanks for watching Kyoko." Goten said.  
  
"It's no problem, so how'd it go?" Goku asked standing up.  
  
"Well we're having triplets, so you get 3 more grand kids." Goten smiled.  
  
"Wow thats great." Goku grinned. He looked at Vegeta who mumbled something and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" He asked.  
  
"Oh he's hungry and tired." Goten said walking past him.  
  
(ok I have a few names but I'm not sure wich ones to use:  
  
Male:  
  
Gyukudo  
  
Kensaku  
  
Keita  
  
Takao  
  
Female:  
  
Hoshiyo  
  
Natsumi 


	12. chapter11

Vegeta walked into the kitchen to find Bra left him and Goten a container of food. He grabbed on and started eating the contents. Goten walked over grabbing the other and started scarfing it down. Kyoko ran in followed by James, they ran three laps around the table then ran through the doorway to the livingroom. Goten grinned thinking of what it'll be like with three other kids running around.  
  
"What are we going to name them?" Goten asked wwrapping his arm around Vegeta's waist and laying his head on his shoulder. Vegeta swollowed the food in his mouth.  
  
"Hmm, I was thinking the girl should be Hoshiyo and the boy should be Takao, and the other if a girl Natsumi or a boy Gyukudo." He said then finished the rest of the food in his container.  
  
"Those are great names." Goten said letting go of his hold on Vegeta to finish his food.  
  
"Mommy mommy, hide me." Kyoko yelled running to Goten. Goten picked her up and James walked into the room.  
  
"What did you do?" Goten asked Kyoko.  
  
"She called me a liar cause I said only mommy's can have babies." James said crossing his arms. Goten smiled thinking how much James looked like Trunks right then.  
  
"But he is a liar cause daddy's havin a baby." Kyoko pouted.  
  
"Well James is partilly right." Vegeta said geting Kyoko from Goten.  
  
"Just forget it for now." Goten said to James and Kyoko. 


	13. pic

ok well this isn't another cahpter, I'll try and have that up in a few days. I'll also have another chapter for my untitled story. I got a pic for Kyoko so if you want to see it go to http://www.geocities.com/sayjinsforever/kyoko.JPG 


	14. chapter12

Sorry this is short.  
  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch watching tv, that seemed to be all he did for the past month. He didn't know how wemon could stand the bordness. He sighed trying to stnd up. His stomach had bloated out the forth week of being pregnant. He pushed himself off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Being pregnant had also increased his hunger, so he now ate twice his normal amount. He walked down the hall to see if Kyoko wanted anything. He stopped at her door listening to the blaring music and Kyoko howling along with it.   
  
"We're all on the ground just crying out somebody save me please I won't sit around just thinking about the troubles tomorrow brings. I'm dying to be alive, yeah not trying to just survive, yeah. Let's not go through our lives. I'm just dying to be alive. Yeah." Vegeta opened the door and Kyoko stopped singing and spun around.  
  
"Hi dad." She grinned turning her music down.  
  
"I'm going to fix something to eat, I was wondering if you wanted anything." He said leaning against the door frame. Kyoko knodded turning the radio off. 


	15. chapter13

I finally got a new chapter. This is one of my few best fics, I think I'm doing pretty good so far concidering I've never takin care of kids or anything like that or the other stuff.  
  
I get to put up a disclaimer ^_^ I don't own dbz but I do own Kyoko, Hoshiyo, Takao, and Gyukudo. But if your nice and ask you can use them.  
  
  
  
"I'm home." Kyoko yelled slinging her back pack to the ground.  
  
"Sissie's home." Hoshiyo yelled latching around Kyoko's waist. Kyoko grinned pulling her off. Hoshiyo looked like Kyoko only with Goku's hair(No she's not goku's goten had the same hair when he was little). Takao ran in followed by Gyukudo. Takao looked alot like Vegeta when he was little. Gyukudo Looked about the same only he had the same hairstyle Goten had now.  
  
"What are you runts doing?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"We were playing hide n seek with daddy but we can't find him." Gyukudo pouted.  
  
"I know where he is." She smirked walking into the kitchen and down the stairs. She looked in the small window to see Vegeta busily training. She smirked turning it off then opened the door. She watched her siblings run in and jump on him sending him to the floor.  
  
"Yay we found you." Hoshiyo chirped. Vegeta grunted pulling himself up.  
  
"Who the hell let you in?" He asked sitting up.  
  
"I did." Vegeta looked up behind him to see Kyoko standing over him grining.  
  
"Guess you lost another hiding spot." She grinned wider.  
  
"Sometimes your just like your mother." Vegeta scowled trying to get the others off him.  
  
"Come on guys dad's busy. Mom should be home in a few minutes." Kyoko said pulling Takao off of Vegeta's arm.  
  
  
  
I know short, but I can't think of anything else. Ages: Takao, Gyukudo, and Hoshiyo are 4 1/2 and Kyoko is 9 and some months. 


End file.
